Vacation
by Amy-chan84
Summary: The year is AC 197 and it's summer vacation. Trowa plans to spend time with Quatre but what will happen when the other Gundam pilots come uninvited?


Vacation By: Amy-chan

Type: 3+4/3x4 and 1+2

Category: lemon, shounen-ai, humor

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Sexual content, some homo bashing from Wufei, language (if any), boy on boy love

Spoilers: None but takes right after Endless Waltz

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belones to Bandai, Sunrise, and Sotsu Agency. Only the story line it's self is mine.

Notes: Sleepless nights with the love of 3+4 and 3x4 once again. Shounen-ai

fetish. Detailed pleasure and avoiding the word 'penis' in sexual scenes.

After Colony 197...

After the Barton Foundation and Mariemaia Army

try to dominate the world, peace has finally become

offical to the Earth and the Colonies.

A.C. 197, August 08...

Summer vacation season has come as the youngsters travle

to Earth to the beaches, but only 5 teens stayed behind

for a reunion since thier last battles.

As the crowd of visitors leave the circus after the final show of the day, Trowa goes up to Catherine before he heads to his trailor.

"Cathy, since summer vacation is here, I have plans for this time."

"Trowa..." Catherine began, sad with some worry. "Where are you off to and will you be okay?"

"It's okay. I'm going to meet up with a friend and spend my vacation with him" Trowa said calmly.

"Oh." She began. "I was hoping to spend my vacation with you, Trowa." With hopes let down.

Trowa puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find something fun to do without me." Then he left to his trailor, to change out of his costume and to pack for his trip.

On the other side of the Colony at a large vacation estate, the door bell rings and Quatre andswers the door knowing who it is on the other side of the door. He opens it up and with a big smile of his face. "Trowa!" He said cheerfully, and they both hug each other in delight. After a short embrace, Quatre invites Trowa in.

"I have good news, Trowa..." The blonde began with glee. "Most of the Maganacs have gone on vacation to Earth. Only a few have stayed to guard the place." He said as they both head up the stairs. Trowa slightly smiled with happiness.

Quatre shows Trowa to his room, but Trowa declines with a shake of his head, hinting that he came over to be with him. Quatre blushes with a gleeful smile and shows him to his bedroom suite.

Quatre opened the door and walks in. Trowa was at aww of the sight of his room. It's the first time he'd ever saw his room.

Quatre turned on the main light as Trowa gazed at every detail in the room from the doorway. His eyes wonder, looking at the california king with dark wood bed frame with purple satin drapery held to the bed posts with gold roping. The walls in the room had a French Victorian feel to it. Then his eyes move to the crystal shanderleer, lighting up the room and to the other side of the room was two white love-seats with blue French Victorian prints on them, samwiching a beautiful white marble table with gold trim.

The blonde pilot signals for Trowa to come in. He walks in with caution not to dirty the light tan carpeting, and puts his army size duffle bag down by the end of the bed and sat down on the comfortable bed next to Quatre.

Trowa stairs at some framed paintings on the wall across from them as Quatre tries to think how to 'break the ice'.

Out of the blue, Quatre's stomach growls as he begins to blush. Trowa turns to see what the sound was. Quatre looked at the clock on the nightstand by a Chinese vase lamp reading 8:00pm. He usually ate dinner at 7:00pm but he was busy getting ready for Trowa's arival. Trowa smiled lightly as he was hungry too.

At the kitchen down stairs, Trowa looking around to see what he can work with. With an idea in mind, he turns to Quatre. "Quatre, why don't you go set a table for us. I'd like dinner to be a suprise." He gently said. With that, Quatre agrees with a nod and goes off to the grand dinning room and sets up one of the round tables.

Step by step, Trowa prepairs and cooks 'Hawaiian Chicken over Rice', perfect for a vacation alone for the two. (1)

Later, just when quatre was at his wits end and starving, Trowa comes out with a cart with the bowls of their dinner, two glasses and sparkling cider since they are still under age. Quatre stands up to see what was being rolled out on the cart. Quatre is at aww with Trowa's suprise.

Trowa places the bowls on the table and begins to open the sparkling cider bottle. Quatre takes a wiff of the delicious looking food. Trowa pours the cider into the glasses and sets them down onto the table.

"Trowa, what is this good looking food you've made?" Quatre said. "Hawaiian Chicken over Rice. Perfect vacation food without leaving the colony." he replies with a light smile. "Lets toast, to a nice vacation for the both of us." he said as they grabbed their glasses to cling to the toast Trowa made.

They had a nice dinner together and brings the dishes to the kitchen to wash.

Trowa washes the dishes and Quatre dries them to avoid dishpan-hands on his soft feminine like hands. Trowa flicks some suds at Quatre. He giggles as he shelds him self with the frying pan he was drying.

After, they start walking to the stairway when the door bell rang. "Hm?! Who could want me at this time of night?" he said as he walked over to the door from the stairs. The door bell repeatedly ringing to annoy the home owner to get the door.

Quatre opens the door to see Heero flicking Duo on the head to stop pressing the door bell. Duo looks up and sees Quatre, smiling with glee.

"Heero... Duo... what are you doing here at this time of night?" Quatre asked. "He insisted to come over here for the summer break." Heero explaned.

Trowa walked over to the door hearing fimilier voices. He pokes his head out to see Heero and Duo by the door. Duo chirped. "Hey! I knew you were going to be here!" he said with a sly eye at Trowa.

Another voice can be heard calling for Duo to get his luggage out of the car. Trowa looks over Heero to see Wufei lugging out one of Duo's bags. "Hey, Maxwell! Get your damn bags!" Wufei blaired out. Duo turns and walks overs to get his bags out from the trunk on the car.

Quatre moved aside to let his fellow pilots in. Heero walks in, looking around the grand foyer. Hee hasn't seen anything like this before. Wufei walks up to the door way seeing Trowa and Quatre. He glances over to Quatre. "Duo, insisted I come along. I didn't really want to come but Sally insisted to go on a vacation." He grumbled as he walked inside.

Duo runs to the door and inside. He slips from his wet sneakers hitting on a well waxed floor and crashes down onto Heero. Duo gets up and looks at his annoyed friend. "Heh heh... Sorry there, Heero." Heero makes a fist and hits Duo on the head, having him crash back down but this time his face is in between Heero's legs. Wufei turns away from the odd sight while Quatre helps Duo up.

To break the strange actions of his friends, Wufei questions Quatre. "Why does it smell like a Hawaiian feast here?" "What?! You guys were having a luau without us?!" Duo whines.

"No no." Quatre started. "Trowa cooked a Hawaiian themed dinner. It was very delicious, perfect for this time of year. And we were just about to have some dessert." Quatre said even though him and Trowa weren't really going to have dessert. "Is there any leftovers?" Duo hoped. "Sorry, Duo. Trowa only made enough for the two of us." He replied.

"I saw some Rocky Road ice cream in the kitchen. If everyone gets settled in, I'll go get us some." Trowa suggested.

Duo squeels over the word "Rocky Road ice cream". Duo grabs Heero's hand and tugs him to go find a room. "Com' on, Heero. Lets get settled in." Duo said. Heero didn't move a step, being a polite guest, he waits for Quatre to show them to a room.

Duo goes checking random doors for a nice room. "Linnen closet.. no. Staircase to the attic... no. Bathroom?!" He closes the door in fustration.

"Heres a nice guest room, Heero." Quatre offered. Duo takes a look in. "There isn't enough room for me in there." He whimpers, wanting to be with the Wing Zero pilot, hinting to Quatre that was too obvious. Even Wufei knew. "Then I guess this will be my room if you don't want it." He said as he walks in and then shuts the door.

Duo opened another random door and it just so happens to be Quatre's room. "Hey! What about this room here?!" Duo asked. "Eh... Thats my room, Duo." Quatre said to him. "Oh really... Then why is there an army duffle bag in your room, Quatre?" He question with a sly look on his face. Heero and Duo both looks at Quatre and he began to blush.

"I'm guessing Trowa is going to 'sleep' with you, eh Quatre?!" Duo teased. Quatre turned beet red as Heero grabed his braid and yanks on it, hinting him to quit pestering Quatre. Duo grabs the back of his head and turns to Heero. He just glaired at annoying braided-boy.

Quatre regained his self and showed them to a nice room for them. A door away from Wufei's room. "Hey! Now this is what I'm talkin' about." Duo said as he walked in to get settled. Heero walks in after and shuts the door.

In his room, Quatre puts on his lavender silk pajamas and sat down on his bed, looking at Trowa's duffle bag, feeling sad that his intimate vacation with Trowa was disturb with the sudden appearance of his commrads.

Wufei walks into Quatre's room figuring everyone will gather here for ice cream. "I've never seen such nice looking room, Quatre. Makes my guest room seem like a three star hotel." He quoted. "Eh... heh heh heh... The Maganacs designed this room for me when I need time off here in space. They wanted to do this for me because they see me as thier prince" He said, blushing a little.

With the door still open from when Wufei came in, Duo over heard and walks in. "Yea. And Trowa sees you as his princess." He blurred out, making Quatre blush even more again.

Heero, behind him, flicks his finger at Duo's head. Duo turns to Heero as he places his hand on his head where Heero had flicked him. "Quit picking on Quatre." Heero said with a glair at Duo.

Trowa walks in with a tray of dishes and spoons. Duo perks up and tries to take his bowl till he is stopped by someone holding him back by his braid as Trowa turns away and raising the tray higher out of Duo's reach. Duo turns to see Heero holding his braid in a strong grip as he whimpers.

The taller pilot walks over to the marble coffee table and sets the tray down as everyone gathers around sitting on the two loveseats by the marble table. Wufei sat down on the floor since theres no room for him, but it's not like he wants to sit next to his coupled friends.

Duo takes a spoon full of his ice cream and faces Heero. "Heeeeroo... Say ahhhh!" Duo said. "No thank you. I have my own dish, here." Heero replied. "Oh com' on, Heero. Pleeease!" He said with the spoon by his mouth. Heero brushes Duo's spoon out of his face. Duo whimpers and tries to get Heero to eat from his spoon by trying to shove his spoon of melting Rocky Road into his mouth. "Quit it, Duo. I'm not a baby that needs to be fed" Heero said, getting more annoyed with him. "Com' on. It's fun!" And the next thing Duo knew, some ice cream was flung onto his face from Heero. Duo licks some of it off his face. "Mmmm... This ice cream tastes really good comin' from you, Heero" He said with wink and a smirk.

Wufei gets disgusted and sets his ice cream dish back on the tray thats still half full and gets up. "I'm going to turn in for the night. I had a long day today." He said just to get away from Duo's insanity and the uncomfortable aura mingling in the room. He walks out of Quatre's room and the sound of his guest room door being shut can be heard from the other room.

The three of the four pilots look at eachother to wonder what was bugging Wufei to have him leave the room and not finish his ice cream. Only Heero knew why Wufei left and he isn't planning to tell the others. Especially Duo.

(end of part 1)


End file.
